Drag Me To Hell
by JazaraRose
Summary: Inuyasha leaves Kagome and the others during the night to see Kikyou. Lives are lost and hearts are broken, but tonight in hell Inuyasha and Kikyou will get their second chance to be together. Please review!


**Drag Me To Hell**

"Inuyasha, let's stop and make camp here for the night." Miroku said.

"Keh! Pathetic humans always needing to stop" the silver haired half demon said under his breath. He looked over the strange group of friends he had acquired. A young kitsune demon that loved to piss him off, a lecherous monk that didn't how to keep his hands to himself, a demon slayer who was as violent as she was strong, and last but not least; a young inexperienced priestess who he was the closets to.

Kagome. Tonight he would leave them all. Forever.

He watched as Miroku and Sango gathered firewood, as Kagome began taking out her ninja food for them. He would miss them, he truly would...but this isn't where he belonged. This peaceful scene was not meant for him. No, tonight he would go and find Kikyou. And tonight they would spend the rest of eternity together...in hell.

Inuyasha continued to watch his friends eat and chat together. Conversations of the jewel and Naraku floated passed his ears. He remembered when killing Naraku was the only thing he had to live for. Now he and Kikyou could live the rest of their days in a world where nothing existed but them. Inuyasha was snapped out of his daydream by someone calling his name. Kagome.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" her brown eyes full of concern. He remembered when he first awoke from his fifty year sleep. He had confused Kagome for Kikyou, how wrong he was. They were nothing alike. Complete opposites like fire and ice, night and day...he could go on forever how different they were.

"Keh, I'm fine" Inuyasha continued to eat the food Kagome had prepared for them. Everyone was getting ready for bed. He jumped into a tree landing on a high branch. Kagome and Shippo climbed into her sleeping bag, Miroku sat across from Sango while she curled into Kirara. Soon everyone was asleep and Inuyasha patiently waited for Kikyou to come.

Soon he could since her soul collectors near. It was time. He looked over the peaceful faces of his friends, his golden eyes landing on the raven haired girl that had changed his life so drastically. He jumped down from his post with practiced ease. He silently crept over to Kagome, his clawed hand reached out to brush a few stray strands of hair from her face. She sighed in contentment and snuggled further into her sleeping bag.

"Goodbye Kagome" he whispered, then...he was gone.

_Meet me after dark and I'll hold you_

_I have nothing more than to see you there_

_and maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_we'll be lost before the dawn_

Inuyasha ran into the clearing, not surprised to see Kikyou waiting for him. He stepped closer and she turned her head at the noise he was making.

"Inuyasha you came" she said, a slight smile and her pale face. She began to walk to him and they both meet in the middle of the clearing. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her left hand, while her right came up to caress his cheek.

"I'll always come for you Kikyou" Inuyasha's golden eyes boar into her brown ones, and for a while they were lost in their own world.

"Inuyasha you don't know how long I have waited for this day, to be with you like this. Together in hell we will live forever in your heart."

"I'm ready. I am prepared to leap into the depths of hell with you Kikyou if that is what you wish"

They both stepped closer until their chests were touching. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyou's small frame. Burying his nose in her hair to smell her scent. He found it to be just the same, only a little colder. He felt Kikyou's arms embrace him back and in that moment he was complete. Even though he left part of himself back at camp with a certain raven haired girl.

"You don't know how I've longed to embrace you like this when I was alive" Kikyou whispered into his shoulder. They pulled back and stared into each others' eyes a little longer. Kikyou sensed something in Inuyasha. Was it apprehension?

"Inuyasha what are you thinking about? Your friends?" Inuyasha could hear small amount of hurt in her voice, but he couldn't lie.

"Yes"

"Do you miss the girl too? Kagome?" Kikyou could see Inuyasha flinch, and small presence of guilt in his eyes.

"Yes"

"Do you wish to go back to them? To Kagome" Kikyou also took into account how long it took him to answer this question. It took a great deal longer than all the others.

"No. I don't belong with them. Yes they are my friends and I will miss them but...my place is here, with you." Inuyasha leaned down and placed his lips on Kikyou's. Just as he remembered, they were small and soft. She even tasted the same.

As they continued to taste each others' lips the gates of hell began open up beneath them. There was no turning back now. Together they would both live on in his heart. Inuyasha was surprised when Kikyou pulled back to look at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"Yes, I don't care where we are as long as...I'm with you." Inuyasha said placing his lips back on Kikyou's

_If only night could hold you where I could see you, my love_

_then let me never, ever wake again_

_and maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_we'll be lost before the dawn_

The gates were closing and before Inuyasha and Kikoyu were swallowed by the darkness he took one last look into the world of the living. He looked into the starry sky and he saw a smiling Kagome and smiled to himself. His smile was sad and mournful.

_'Forgive me Kagome. I wish you happiness' _and with that last thought the gates closed forever. Leaving him and Kikyou in the underworld.

* * *

When Inuyasha awoke he was in a hut. He slowly sat up took note that he no longer wore his fire rat kimono, but the simple kimono of a village dweller. When he bent over to further examine his clothes a lock of hair fell over his shoulder. It was black.

_'What the hell? I'm human?' _he thought as he checked his hand for his now missing claws. He ran his tongue over his now human teeth. And just for safety measures checked the side of his head only to find human ears.

Just when Inuyasha began to fully stand up and young girl ran into the hut looking no more than 3 years old.

"Daddy!" she screamed as started hugging his leg. Right when he was gonna tell the girl to get the hell off him a young woman with a infant child in her arms came into the hut, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Kikyou?" he mused out loud.

"Yes, how did you sleep my husband?" Inuyasha looked wide eyed at the woman standing in the hut. Husband? They were married with kids? That's when everything came back to him. Kikyou and him were in hell together. This was their second chance. What life would have been like if Naraku had never been born.

Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou and placed a loving kiss on her lips. When he pulled back she giggled and smiled at him.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Inuyasha just shook his head and smiled. His hand came up to caressed her cheek. Yes, she was real and warm. Her heart was beating and her blood was flowing through her body.

For once in Inuyasha's life there was no pain. No sadness or hurt.

Everything was perfect.

_Somehow I know we can't wake again from this dream_

_it's not real, but it's ours_

* * *

As day began to break the small group of humans and two demons began stir and awake. Miroku and Sango were up first and decided to get more firewood. Shippo was next to get up and in doing so accidently woke up Kagome. Said girl groaned as she sat up in her sleeping bag. She was immediately alert that something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong Kagome-chan?" Sango asked her.

"Something's not right.." Kagome mumbled to herself, her eyes scanning over their campsite. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Where's Inuyasha?" at her question everyone became suddenly alert. But there was no sign of the half demon anywhere.

"Kirara do you think you could tace his scent?" Sango asked her neko companion, who growled in response. When she picked up Inuyasha's scent she took off into the forest with the rest of the gang hot on her tails.

The group came to a clearing, this was where his scent ended. In the middle of the clearing was a giant crater. Kagome recognized this scene all to well from long ago. A nightmare that still haunted her.

"No" she whispered brokenly. "No, no, no" she walked to the crater tears blurring her vision. She came to the edge and dropped to her knees. Her sobs racked through her body and her eyes began to burn. Everything hurt, her head, her eyes, her heart.

"How could you leave me Inuyasha?" she said as she placed her head in her hands.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango was about to walk up to the distraught girl when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up see Mirkou with a grave expression on his face. A simple shake of his head was all Sango needed to see to understand and take her place back at Miroku's side.

Kagome felt a familiar presence wash over her. It was warm and comforting. She turned to see no one other than Inuyasha, smiling at her. Not his trademark smirk, but an actual smile.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Thank you, Kagome" he said kneeling down to the ground next to her. He grabbed her hand and caressed it with his cheek.

"Be happy Inuyasha...I Love you" and when he began to fade and disappear, all she was left with was a hole in her heart as big as the crater next her.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_we'll be lost before the dawn_

_

* * *

_**My first Inu/Kik fic! and I have to say that I'm pretty proud of it : )**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated**

**Please Review!**


End file.
